Cazadores y Vampiros!
by Aka Uchiha
Summary: Resumen: Enemigos desde tiempos remotos, eso ha sido su relación, hasta que todo cambia cuando nuevos personajes aparezcan, podrá un cazador que desprecia a los vampiros enamorarse de una de ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primera historia, al menos subida en un lugar _ , es un crossover de naruto y vampire knight, quise hacer un pequeño experimento y ver como va jeje, espero que les guste a quien amablemente y dedico su tiempo a leerlo :p.

Mientras el sol comenzaba a aparecer dando el inicio de un nuevo día, se lograba escuchar por las calles los cascos de caballos, quienes llevaban a cuestas un hermoso carruaje, en el cual a parte de quien lo manejaba, en su interior llevaba consigo a 3 individuos más, de ellos 2 eran bellas chicas mientras que el tercero era un joven de buen parecer.

…..1: **Tranquila, vas a ver que nada malo va a pasar**\- Dijo una de las jóvenes mientras buscaba como calmar a su compañera y amiga.

…..2: **Concuerdo con ella, de cualquier forma si algo pasa, estamos aquí para protegerla**\- Intento de igual manera el joven.

…..1: **Así es, así que deja de estar nerviosa y relájate**.

…..3: **M-muchas gracias chicos, lo aprecio mucho en verdad, e-es que es nuestro p-primer día y me da un poco de mi-miedo**\- Fue la respuesta de la última de ellos.

….1: **Buen punto, ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto cómo serán todos ellos**\- Dijo mientras empezaba a divagar en sus pensamientos.

….2: **Se supone que debemos calmarla no ponerla más nerviosa**\- Le dijo de manera cortante a su compañera, luego de ver como ponía aún más nerviosa a la otra joven.

…1: **Discúlpame por ser soy**\- Desafiándolo.

…2: **Tsk, como sea, lo que tú digas**\- Empezando a fastidiarse de esa boba platica.

…3: **C-chicos no p-peleen por f-favor, tenemos que estar unidos, no es tiempo para dis-discutir, además de esa manera me ponen más nerviosa**\- Intento calmarlos mientras se sonrojaba al momento de decir lo último.

…1 y 2: **Lo sentimos, no fue nuestra intención**\- Musitaron al mismo tiempo.

….3: **Bien, está mejor así**\- Regalándoles una de sus características sonrisas.

….1: **Por cierto, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?**

….2: **No mucho, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevamos, deberíamos llegar por lo menos dentro de 45 minutos, o al menos eso creo.**

….1: **Ojala sea cierto, estoy aburrida**.

….3: **Jejejeje, si quieres puedes dormir mientras llegamos**.

….1: **Oye, no es mala idea**.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, se encontraba un chico y una chica caminando por los pasillos de su instituto, su destino la oficina del director para saber para que el motivo de que ellos hayan sido llamados. Al momento que la chica abrió la puerta.

D. Cross: **YUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-** Se abalanzo a su hija Yuki tal y como lo venía haciendo desde que ella era pequeña.

Yuki: **Papá suéltame por favor**\- Decía mientras buscaba como zafarse de los brazos de su padre.

D. Cross: **Pero hija, no le prohíbas esta muestra de afecto a tu queridísimo padre**\- Apretando más a su hija mientras una pequeña cascada caía de sus ojos.

Yuki: **¡Dije que me soltaras!**\- Grito mientras le encestaba un golpe en la cabeza al director Cross.

D. Cross: **Yuukii**\- Espeto llorando.

Zero: **En vez de estar haciendo una de sus escena porque mejor no nos dice el por qué nos llamó**\- Menciono después de ser testigo de toda esa incomoda escena hecha por su director, "Nunca cambiara" fue lo que el peli plata pensó.

D. Cross: **Claro, es cierto por poco se me olvidaba, bueno en primer lugar debo informales que hoy llegaran nuevo estudiantes los cuales uno formara parte de la clase diurna y dos de la clase nocturna**\- Respondió de manera seria.

Zero: **Tsk, eso quiere decir que más de esas escorias vienen para acá**\- Dijo molesto.

Yuki: **Un momento, usted dijo que uno de ellos va ser parte de la clase diurna, eso quiere decir que no sabe nada acerca de la 'situación' de los otros dos, ¿verdad?**

D. Cross: **Bueno eso no lo sé, solo me informaron al respecto de los otros dos, según querían que el tercero iba a ser una sorpresa para mí**.

Yuki: **¿Sorpresa?**

D. Cross: **¡SIP, no son considerados!**\- Dijo alegremente.

Zero: **No me diga, quiere que nosotros vayamos a recibirlos, ¿no es cierto?**

D. Cross: **Así es, eso es lo segundo que quería hablar con ustedes, ellos llegaran dentro de poco y espero que los traten bien**.

Yuki: **No se preocupe, haremos un buen trabajo, no es verdad Zero**.

Zero: **Como sea**.

Fueron las últimas palabras de ambos antes de irse hacia la entrada en busca de sus nuevos compañeros, para desgracia del peli plata.

D. Cross: **Aah, nunca cambiara… me pregunto cómo se llevaran las cosas cuando ellos dos estén por acá y porqué ella dijo que el tercero iba a ser una sorpresa… lo único que me queda es esperar y ¡rezar para que Zero no trate de matarlos!**

Mientras tanto en el carruaje.

….1: **Aaaaaaaah, ¿ya llegamos?**

….2: **Ya casi**.

….1: **Genial, ya ansió estar allá por fin**.

….3: **Yo igual, jejejeje, s-solo espero agradarle a t-todos**.

…1: **No digas boberías, es decir, ¿a quién no le agradarías?**

…2: **Con cuerdo con ella, a usted las personas siempre le toman cariño, no veo porque preocuparse por eso**.

…3: **S-si**\- sonrojada- **D-daré lo mejor de mí**.

…1: **¡Así se habla!**

…2: **Bueno ya llegamos**.

…1: **¡AL FIN!**

…2: **Llego la hora y recuerde usted cuenta con nosotros**.

…3: **Si, lo sé**.

Al momento de bajar lograron ver a dos personas cada uno con su respectivo uniformes, lo primero que les llamo la atención fueron las distintas miradas que ambos les daban. Para Zero y Yuki, se les hiso extraño ver que los nuevos estudiantes venían encapuchados, escapando de que vieran sus rostros por alguna razón, la primera en romper el silencio fue Yuki.

Yuki: **Ustedes deben de ser los estudiantes nuevos, ¿no es así?**

…2: **Ah acertado en su deducción**.

Yuki: **Muy bien, pues sean bienvenidos a la Academia Cross**.

…1: **Gracias, podrían llevarnos con el director por favor**.

Yuki: **Claro, vamos**.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso, aun preguntándose el por qué tanto misterio, pronto lo descubrirían.

Zero: **Aquí sus nuevos inquilinos**.

D. Cross: **Con que ya están aquí**.

…..2: **En un gusto volver a verlo Cross-sama**.

D. Cross: **Vamos, Neji, que te he dicho, no son necesarias tantas formalidades**.

Neji: **Lamento defraudarlo, pero sabe muy bien que eso será muy difícil de cumplir**\- dijo Neji al momento de quitarse la capucha mostrando a un chico de tes pálida con una larga cabellera castaña con su ojos cerrados.

D. Cross: **Que mal**.

…..3: **N-no podemos e-evitarlo, des-después de todo Cross-s-sensei**\- Yuki y Zero se sorprendieron al escuchar su voz, era suave y dulce al mismo tiempo que reconfortante.

D. Cross: **Pero Hina-chan eso fue hace mucho**.

Yuki: **Un momento, ¿ella le dijo a usted sensei?**

D. Cross: **Sip, tal y como escuch…**.- No logro terminar ya que uno de los dos restantes encapuchados lo rodeo con sus brazos en un gran abrazo.

…1: **¡CROSS-OTOSAN!**

Yuki, Zero y Cross: **¡EH!**

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

…1: **¡CROSS-OTOSAN!**

Yuki, Zero y Cross: **¡EH!- **Fue la respuestas de las 3 personas quienes quedaron en shock por tales palabras.

Neji: **Tenten se suponía que debía de ser sorpresa**.

…1: **Gomenne, ya no lo pude soportar más**.

D. Cross: **¿E-esperas e-eres Ten-chan? ¿Mi Ten-chan?**– Pregunto con asombro y alegría al momento que veía como la joven lo soltaba del abrazo.

Tenten: **Claro que soy yo, ¿Quién más podría ser**? – Respondió al momento de quitarse la capucha mostrando a una bella joven de piel color morena cabello de igual color que el del otro joven Neji aunque un poco más corto y ojos del mismo color y la cual le regalaba una sonrisa al director.

D. Cross: **¡TEN-CHAN! Hacía tiempo que no sabía de ti, sí que fuiste una grata sorpresa.**

Tenten: **Ella dijo lo mismo, por cierto le manda saludos**.

Zero: **Director podría explicarnos el porqué de todo esto** \- Hablado Zero de manera agresiva, todo esto no le daba buena espina, quería respuestas.

Yuki: **Zero tiene razón papá** – Apoyo Yuki luego de salir del shock, quería saber porque esa chica había otosan a su padre, de donde se conocían.

Tenten: **Que desconsiderado otosan**\- Dijo Tenten fingiendo decepción.

Hinata: **Eto Tenten-chan no c-creo que debas decir eso**\- Buscando la manera de defender al director.

D. Cross: **Por cierto Hina-chan, ya puedes quitarte esa cosa, ya para presentarnos todos correctamente, Ok**.

Hinata: **O-ok** – Respondió para después proceder a quitarse la capucha, Yuki y Zero se sorprendieron al ver a la joven, era una muy hermosa su piel era pálida un poco más que la de Neji, poseía un característico cabello azul violáceo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y en su rostro se acercaban un pequeño sonrojo y al igual que él sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Cross y Yuki: "¡QUE LINDAAAAAI!" lo único que pudieron pensar al verla.

Neji: **Como tenemos prohibido decirlo todo acerca de nosotros, al menos no aun, solo puedo decir, soy Hyuga Neji** – Se presentó Neji a Yuki y Zero aun este estando con los ojos cerrados.

Tenten: **Por mucho que me gustaría decir mi historia, temo que no puedo** – Dijo mientras miraba a Neji – **Soy Shisuka Tenten**.

Hinata: **Umm, eto, y-yo soy Hyuga H-Hinata** – Dijo abriendo sus ojos y regalando una sonrisa junto con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Yuki y Zero, se impactaron al ver sus ojos, eran hermosos de color aperlado con un ligero toque de violeta, en ellos se desbordaba pureza y calidez. Zero reaccionando, recordó algo muy importante acerca de aquellos ojos, aun siendo muy atrayentes de igual manera son un gran riesgo para cualquiera.

Zero: **E-eso ojos, ¡ella es un sangre pura!** – Expreso furioso "¡no solo son vampiros sino que también tenían que ser sangre pura! ¡Pero que está pensando Cross, suficiente tenemos con Kuran!"

D. Cross: **Pues sí, veras….** – Fue interrumpido por Neji, "¿Es que hoy es el día de interrumpir al D. Cross?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

Neji: **Y si lo somos, ¿qué**? – A Neji no le agradaba la actitud que ese sujeto Zero daba para ellos.

Zero: **Director como se atrevió a que estas escorias entraran aquí, suficiente tenemos con los otros chupa sangre y ¡para colmo sangres puras, sabe los problemas que traen!** – Espeto furioso Zero, harto ya de lidiar con vampiros.

Se podía ver diferentes expresiones por parte de los presente, de Yuki asombro, ante las palabras de su compañero y amigo, por parte de Cross resignación y un poco de decepción al ver como Zero seguía enfrascado en odiar a los vampiros, él no estaba en contra pero también quería que el joven comprendiera que no todos los vampiros son malos. Mientras que lo que denotaba en los rostros de Tenten y Neji era enojo, es decir, ¡cómo se atrevía a hablarles de esa manera! Y por último el de Hinata que a pesar primero sentirse triste y dolida por su comentario ya que no quería ser la causa de problemas ni nada de eso, pero después observo directamente a los ojos de Zero y lo que vio le sorprendió, pudo ver que él en su interior sufría mucho, la tristeza y soledad se encontraban presentes en eso ojos, la falta de amor; "pobre, d-debió de haber sufrido mucho, me recuerda a mi antes de conocer a Shisuka-san y Cross-sensei".

Neji: **¡Tú no tienes derecho para hablarnos así! **\- Al momento de abrir sus ojos, eran del mismo color que los de Hinata, solo que su mirada era más fuerte y gélida, como intentando ocultar sus emociones. Estaba a punto de ir a golpear a Zero, pero fue detenido al escuchar la voz de Hinata.

Hinata: **¡D-DETENTE NII-SAN! **\- Busco como detenerlo, no quería que se comenzara una pelea innecesaria.

Neji: **Pero Hinata-sama.**

Hinata: **D-déjalo a-así nii-san **– Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Neji: **Como usted diga.**

Tenten: **Además Neji, no podemos darle el gusto de ver que tiene razón y tengamos problemas.**

D. Cross: **Bien antes de que todo vuelva a ser un desastre otra vez, Hinata, Neji ustedes estarán en la clase nocturna** – Ambos hyugas asintieron – **Ten-chan tu estarás en la clase diurna, lo que significa que lamentablemente estarán separados.**

Tenten: **Entiendo, sabe que eso no me detendrá el verlos, ¿lo sabe no?** – Pregunto a Cross.

D. Cross: **Ya me lo suponía. Yuki, Zero sean amables de llevarlos a sus respectivos dormitorios y por favor Zero trata de controlarte** – Viendo a un como estaba enojado con respecto a todo.

Yuki: **Muy bien, sígannos por favor** – Dijo intentando de cambiar la atmosfera que había en esa oficina.

Así los 5 jóvenes salieron, y emprendieron camino por los pasillos del instituto hacia sus habitaciones desde ahora, la primera en dejar su a Tenten.

Yuki: **Por lo general las habitaciones son para dos personas, pero por el momento estarás sola **– le advirtió.

Tenten: **No veo ningún problema, bueno aquí nos despedimos chicos, oyasumi **– entrando por fin a su habitación.

Lamentablemente para Zero, por culpa de los hyugas tenía que entrar donde se encontraban todos los vampiros, cosa que el detestaba más. Y para colmo podía escuchar como Yuki conversaba alegremente con la Hyuga, mientras que sentía la mirada del chico Hyuga.

Yuki: **Llegamos, en los estudiantes de la clase nocturna debido a que son pocos cada uno tiene su propia habitación, esta es de usted joven Hyuga** – Le indico a Neji mientras este observaba el interior.

Neji: **Muchas gracias y puede llamarme Neji, señorita Yuki** – Dijo haciendo que Yuki se sonrojara un poco por como él se refirió a ella.

Yuki: **O-ok**.

Hinata: **Adiós nii-san** – Abrazando a Neji.

Neji: **Adiós, no vemos mañana Hinata-sama** – Cerrando así la puerta de su habitación.

Emprendiendo de nuevo su camino aunque no por mucho ya que luego de 5 minutos estaban en frente de la última habitación.

Hinata: **M-muchas g-gracias por tomarse l-la molestia de guiarnos Yuki-chan, Kiryuu-san** – Dijo Hinata mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia a los presentes, quienes se sorprendieron por el amable trato por parte de la chica.

Yuki: **No hay de que Hinata-chan.**

Zero: **No deberías agradecernos, lo hicimos porque el director nos obligó. **

Hinata: Negando con la cabeza – **Aun así, g-gracias** – "¿Por qué es tan amable? ¿Sera que estará planeando algo? No puedo confiarme, después de todo los vampiros no son de fiar" fueron pensamientos por parte de Zero.

Yuki: **Por cierto Hinata, me disculpo por lo que dijo Zero acerca de ustedes en la oficina** – Se sentía mal, los chicos apenas tenían su primer día aquí y ¡ya los habían insultado!

Zero: **Tsk** – Se estaba irritado.

Hinata: **N-no te preocupes t-todo esta perdonado** – Regalándoles una última sonrisa.

Yuki: "¡¿Cómo es posible que no esté enojada?! Después de todo lo que Zero dijo y ella no hace nada" era el pensamiento de Yuki, quien se sorprendió de nuevo por la actitud pasiva de Hinata.

Hinata: **Después de todo Kiryuu-san merece otra oportunidad –** Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación dejando a sus acompañantes en confusión ante su declaración

Yuki, Zero: "¿Segunda oportunidad?, ¿a qué refiere con eso?" eran las preguntas que ambos se hacían mientras regresaban a su habitación.

_¿Que habrá querido decir con eso?..._

…..1: **Al parecer hay nuevos inquilinos en los dormitorios de la clase nocturna** – Se escuchó decir una vos que denotaba emoción ante la noticia.

….2: **No, veo el porqué de tu emoción** – Respondió otra más serena.

….3: **Solo son otros y ya, no veo lo** **emocionante** – Esta vez fue el turno de un voz femenina.

….1: **Hay algo en ellos que me llama la atención ¿que opina Kaname-sama?**

Kaname: **Al parecer…. son sangre pura.**

**Continuara! :p**

**Al transcurso de la plática y la caminata por el pasillo, deje que el tiempo transcurriera un poco rápido que fuese noche ya al final del camino.**


	3. Chapter 3

Espero disculpen la demora, pero es que había estado atada con respecto a la carrera (desgraciados viejos ¬_¬) me honra que haya gente que le guste esta historia, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo XP.

"_Hiro-san_" –_pensamientos_.

**Nowaki-kun** – **hablan.**

_Miyagui-sempai_ – _flashback._

.

.

.

Al día siguiente:

En el sector de los dormitorios de la clase diurna se podía ser testigo de una divertida situación.

Yuki: **¡P-pero tienes que usarlo!**

Tenten: **¡No! ¡No! Y ¡NO!**

Yuki: **Lo siento pero son las reglas.**

Tenten:** Demonios.**

10 minutos después:

Tenten: **¿E-estas s-segura de esto?** – Pregunto muy nerviosa Tenten _"Ahora sé lo que se siente ser Hinata"._

Yuki: **Ya te dije, son las reglas.**

Tenten: **P-pero…** \- Poniéndose así sonrojada.

Yuki: **Son las reglas del director **– Sintiéndose mal al ver la desesperación de la joven a su lado.

Tenten: **Esta bien, si no hay de otra **– Resignada se dirigió hacia la salida de su dormitorio _"Otou-san un día de estos voy a matarte, solo espero que Neji no me vea así" _fue lo último que pensó no antes sonrojándose aún más.

_En el salón de clases:_

Maestro: **Muy bien chicos, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna del extranjero, así que denle una gran bienvenida.**

Todos: **¡Sí!**

Maestro: **Ya puede pasar.**

Asiendo pasar a una Tenten aun un poco apenada por el atuendo que llevaba puesto.

Tenten: **Mucho gusto soy Tenten Cro… quiero decir Seishi** (si le cambie el apellido, el primero no me gusto para nada :/) **Tenten** **Seishi, vengo de Japón donde vivía con Oka-san, me gusta hablar y entrenar con mis amigos, también me gusta mi trabajo. Lo que no me gusta que insulten o hablen mal de mis amigos y que no valoren mis esfuerzos y mi sueño es poder ser mejor que Oto-san, espero nos llevemos bien.**

Yuki sentía un poco de curiosidad al escuchar las últimas palabras de Tenten y más porque se dirigía al director Cross.

Mientras tanto Hinata y Neji se encontraban cada uno con sus propios problemas.

Hinata**: Espero caerles bien a todos hoy… ¡Byakugan!** -buscando a su mejor amiga- **jejeje Tenten-chan no logró convencer a Yuki-chan ni a Cross-sensei acerca de su uniforme **\- sonrojándose- **espero que el mío no sea igual de corto** \- en eso ve a Zero - **¿hum?** "_Kiryuu-san, me siento mal por él, no puedo creer el gran dolor y soledad que se reflejaban en sus ojos, me recuerda a mi antes de conocer a Tenten-chan_" **como me gustaría ver una bella sonrisa en su rostro…. ¡Eh!** "_m-mejor iré a d-descansar, sí eso hare, así estaré lista para esta noche_" – y así fue dejando envolverse por los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes pensar "_A Neji-niisan le va a gustar ver a Tenten-chan de esa forma jejeje"_.

Neji: **¡A-achuuu! Rayos era lo que me faltaba, bueno iré preparando todo para esta noche, no sé qué hará 'él' cuando lleguemos, solo espero que Hinata-sama no flaquee cuando estemos frente a ellos **_"me pregunto que estará haciendo Tenten"__**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Clase Diurna (final de clases):_

A: **Oye, y ¿ya te enteraste?**

A: **¿De qué hablas?**

A: **¡Hay nuevo estudiantes de la clase nocturna!**

A: **Enserio, que genial.**

A: **¡Sí!**

A: **Me pregunto cómo serán.**

A: **Yo también.**

Esos eran uno de los tantos comentarios de los cuales provenían de los demás alumnos de la mañana, prácticamente todos estaban curiosos y ansiosos por conocer a los nuevos. Sin poder evitarlo, Tenten comenzó a preocuparse por sus dos amigos.

Tenten: **¿Crees que les irá bien?**

Yuki: **Si, no te preocupes sé que así será, además los de la clase nocturna no son tan malos como crees.**

Tenten: **Por bien de ellos que así sea.**

Yuki: **¿Uh?**

Zero: **No veo porque te preocupas tanto por ellos.**

Tenten: **No veo nada de malo en ello **– Desagradándole el tono de Zero.

Yuki: **Zero, es mejor que te cal…** \- La interrumpió el peli plateado.

Zero: **No le veo la lógica a tanta preocupación, esos chupa sangre del infierno ya están con los suyos, solo son un montón de escorias y más a esa chica sangre pura, los de esa categoría son los peores** – Menciono ya harto de estar hablando de aquellos quien el más odiaba, siendo también l gota de derramo el vaso para la paciencia de la japonesa.

Yuki: **¡Zero! **_"Porque tiene que ser tan cabeza dura"._

Tenten: **Kiryuu Zero, ¿Quién te crees que eres**? – Dijo Tenten mientras empuñaba sus manos con ira – **Te prohíbo que hables de mis amigos de esa manera y más si se trata de Hinata-chan, tsk ni siquiera has tenido el gusto en conocerlos y te atreves a dirigirte así a ellos, eres de lo peor, no sabes nada acerca de ellos** – Ya, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida del salón – **Por cierto, tú no eres nadie para hablar, después de todo tú también eres uno de ellos o ¿me equivoco?** – Con una sonrisa de superioridad al ver los rostros de ambos jóvenes, Tenten se dirigió a su habitación _"otro más para mi lista negra"._

"_¡Ella lo sabía! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo?"_, eran una de tantas preguntas que ambos jóvenes se planteaban ante las previas palabras de su compañera. Quien se encontraba enojada por lo que dijo Zero hacia sus amigos.

Tenten: **Como se atreve, si no fuera por mi entrenamiento él ya estuviera muerto, **_"calma Tenten, calma, mejor iré a ver a los chicos, según Yuki, nosotros salimos ellos entran" – _Así comenzó su camino hacia la entrada de los dormitorios nocturnos, al ver a todos los alumnos de la mañana, a pocos pasos de llegar hasta que sintió el viento pasar por sus piernas haciendo que se sonrojara – **Rayos, no puedo dejar que me vean así, al menos no Neji, mejor los veré otro día, y sin esta horrible cosa puesta, … ¡Oh por!** _"¡Hinata-chan tiene que usar una también! Pobre de aquel quien la vea demás jejeje" _– Mientras caminaba de regreso escucho unos gritos.

Yuki: **Muy bien todos háganse hacia atrás.**

A: **¡No otra vez!**

A: **¡Cross siempre lo arruina todo!**

A: **¡Vete de aquí!**

Yuki: **Cálmense y regresen a sus habitaciones, por favor** – Dijo mientras una pequeña gota caiga de su cabeza.

A: **Estorbas aquí Cross, porque no mejor te largas.**

Yuki: **B-bueno…**

Tenten:_"Pobre Yuki, no se merecen que la traen así"._

Zero: **¡Silencio! ¡Cállense ahora mismo y lárguense a sus habitaciones**! – Menciono con una expresión que atemorizo a todos los presentes.

A: **¡Aaah! ¡Corran!**

A: **¡Es el demonio Zero! **– Todos comenzaron a correr por sus vidas.

Zero: **No deberías dejar que te traten así, lo sabes no**.

Yuki: **No es para tanto**.

Tenten:** A pesar de todo defiende a su amiga**, "_Jajajaja el demonio Zero jejeje ya sé cómo llamarle a partir de ahora…_" **Espero que los chicos tengan un mejor primer día de lo que tuve yo** – Sin más se encerró en su habitación.

.

.

.

Neji: **Hinata-sama ya es hora.**

Hinata: **Hai.**

Neji: **No se preocupe, cualquier cosa yo estaré aquí junto a usted **_"muerto aquel que vea de manera impropia a Hinata-sama"_**.**

Hinata: **Arigato niisan.**

Sin más se dirigieron hacia el que sería su salón de clases desde hoy, sin saber que eran esperados por cierto grupo de vampiros.

.

.

.

_**FIN.**_

Aka: Lo admito este quedo aburrido T_T.

Hiro-san: Gracias por resaltar lo obvio ¬_¬.

Aka: No es mi culpa, me quitaron la inspiración u.u, bueno al menos lo termine.

Hiro-san: Solo eres excusas.

Tenten: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! Yo no quiero usar esa falda, yo odio las faldas.

Aka: Gomen, pero tienes que usarla.

Tenten: Pero ¿Por qué?

Aka: Porque yo lo digo, además yo soy quien escribe.

Tenten: T_T – sale corriendo llorando.

Hiro-san: O_O'.

Aka: Eso fue raro.

Hiro-san: Gracias por haber leído esta rareza de historia.

_SAYONARA._


	4. Chapter 4

Eh aquí el 4to capítulo de esta historia, (rara historia _ ), espero les guste, de nuevo pido disculpa por la tardanza, u.u. Se los advierto, como llevo tiempo de no ver Vampire Knight, posiblemente la personalidad de los personajes sea un poco distinta a la original.

Hiro-san: mentira le dio flojera ¬_¬

Aka: U/U.

"_Hiro-san_" –_pensamientos_.

**Nowaki-kun** – **hablan.**

_Miyagui-sempai_ – _flashback._

N/A: Esto ocurre durante el mismo día del capítulo anterior.

N/A: No sean tan malos conmigo u.u.

.

.

.

_Habitación de Hinata:_

Se podía ver a una aun todavía más dormida que despierta Hinata, quien apenas se levantaba de su siesta luego de ver a Tenten con su byakugan.

Hinata: **Aún tengo un poco de sueño, pero es mejor que me levante, tengo que prepárame** – Levantándose así de su cama para dirigirse a su armario y cambiarse de ropa, _"Primero veré a Cross-sensei para que me dé el uniforme" _sonrojándose al recordar el uniforme que usa Yuki, en eso alguien toca a su puerta.

Neji: **Hinata-sama ¿Se encuentra despierta?**

Hinata: **Hai nii-san, puedes pasar **– Revelando a si al joven Hyuuga quien llevaba una camisa manga larga negra, pantalón del mismo color (en sí es la vestimenta que llevan los chuunin sin la chaqueta verde).

Neji: **¿Ya podemos irnos?** – Dijo un tan no alegre Neji.

Hinata:** Si** – Quien llevaba una camisa verde no tan ajustada y un pantalón igual que el de su primo, al igual que los zapatos.

Y así ambos Hyuugas comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina de su antiguo sensei. Cosa que hicieron para que nadie, ni siquiera los demás vampiros se diesen cuenta de sus movimientos (después de todo los crearon ninjas, ¿no? XP).

_Dirección:_

: **Aaah, que agotador, me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a mi linda Ten-chan** – Con su típica cara de alegría (A: Bueno…. Ya saben es la carita de papá alegre que pone siempre cuando habla de Yuki) – **¡Lo bueno es que tengo a mis dos hijas conmigo! Ya solo falta ella y seriamos una familia perfecta **– TwT, comenzando a dar vueltas

Mientras seguía fantaseando con su familia perfecta, no se dio cuenta de las dos figuras que estaban entrando a su oficina.

Hinata/Neji: **Buenos días Cro…** \- Se detuvieron al ver el escenario en que se encontraba su nuevo director.

En su oficina se observaba con si un bosque estuviese ahí, como si un arco iris incluido, mientras que Cross se encontraba dando vueltas por todos lados con una gran sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en su rostro (N/A: ya saben la cara de idiota feliz cuando habla de su pequeña Yuki, esa misma cara XP). Mientras que los dos Hyuugas se preguntaban el, porque su ex-sensei se comportaba de esa manera.

Hinata/Neji: **… … …**

: **Mis hijas, mis…** \- Fijándose por fin en la presencia de sus dos alumnos.

Hinata/Neji: **… … …**

: **… … ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué se les ofrece? **– Acabando con su pequeña muestra de alegría.

Hinata/Neji: **… … …**

: **¿Chicos?**

Hinata: **P-pues n-nosotros, eto vera es que-e…** – Siendo así interrumpida por Neji quien vio que su prima aún estaba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

Neji: **Cof… venimos a hablar acerca de los uniformes** – _"Ya sabía que estaba loco, pero no al extremo"._

: **Es cierto, aquí tienen** – Entregándoles los uniformes.

Hinata: **¿Por qué el color es diferente al que usa Yuki-chan?** – Pregunto una curiosa Hinata.

: **Pues veras, es debido a la 'situación' que exite en la clase nocturna, y así nos toleramos un problema** – Teniendo un asentimiento por parte de la chica.

Neji: **Si es la razón, entonces porque ese sujeto Zero no está ahí también** – Mencionando bruscamente y con veneno el nombre del chico.

Hinata: **¡Nii-san!**

: **No te preocupes Hinata, últimamente se está haciendo costumbre. Y con respecto a tu comentario Neji, Zero no está en la clase nocturna por el hecho de que no quiero que se desate una guerra dentro de la academia y mucho menos que sepan la verdad de acerca de esta** – Menciono seriamente mientras veía a los ojos a ambos Hyugas.

La habitación se sumergió en un intenso e incómodo silencio, cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"_Como me gustaría que Neji nii-san no fuese tan duro con Kiryuu-san, nadie merece que lo traten así y más si han sufrido mucho", "Al menos estaré lejos de ese sujeto, así solo tendré que lidiar con uno", "Solo espero que nada trágico pase, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que tener a alguien tan bueno e inocente como Hinata, traerá varios cambios a esta academia"_ – Fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon una voz conocida.

Yuki: **Muy bien todos háganse hacia atrás.**

A: **¡No otra vez!**

A: **¡Cross siempre lo arruina todo!**

A: **¡Vete de aquí!**

Yuki: **Cálmense y regresen a sus habitaciones, por favor**.

A: **Estorbas aquí Cross, porque no mejor te largas.**

Yuki: **B-bueno…**

Para luego escuchar una voz no tan agradable para Neji.

Zero: **¡Silencio! ¡Cállense ahora mismo y lárguense a sus habitaciones**!

A: **¡Aaah! ¡Corran!**

A: **¡Es el demonio Zero! **

Hinata/Neji: **¿Demonio Zero?**

Neji: Sonriendo disimuladamente _"Conociendo a Tenten, ella ya sabe cómo molestar más a Zero, esto se está poniendo divertido"_

Hinata: **¿A qué se debió todo eso Cross-sensei?**

: **Debido a la 'situación' que anteriormente les comente, necesitamos de personas que controlen y vigilen a los estudiantes de diurnos.**

Neji: **Pero a qué se debe eso, ¿no debería de ser al revés?**

: **Pues veras, se vigilan ambas partes, pero se da el caso de que, como explicarlo, los de la clase nocturna son muy populares y los diurnos por ello busca como juntarse con ellos. Es mejor que se vayan preparando para su primera sesión de clases **– Antes que los dos Hyugas salieran – **Y por cierto,** **¡Bienvenidos!** – Anunció alegremente, luego él se encontraba solo.

_Clase Nocturna:_

…..: **Al parecer ya están aquí.**

…..: **Se te ve muy emocionado.**

…..: **Bueno, por algo Kaname-sama dijo que no nos confiáramos de ellos.**

…..: **Hmn, seguro no son la gran cosa.**

_Al otro de la puerta:_

Neji: **No este nerviosa Hinata-sama, puede contar conmigo.**

Hinata: **L-lo sé, s-simplemente no puedo evitarlo-o**, _"aunque hubiese preferido un uniforme un poco más grande y menos ajustado"._

Neji: **Mañana mismo iré a hablar con el director acerca de su uniforme** – Dijo viendo la preocupación en Hinata, _"pobre de aquellos que quieran sobrepasarse con mi prima"_.

Hinata: **No, te p-preocupes, a-así está b-bien, enserio-**sin más procedieron a entrar al que de ahora en adelante seria su salón de clases.

Al entrar lograron observar a solo 5 sujetos ahí dentro, los cuales los quedaban viendo fijamente, unos con curiosidad otros con desinterés. Sobra decir que ambos Hyugas se encontraban incomodo con solo estar ahí. Aun así procedieron a presentarse.

Neji: **Hyuga Neji.** (Hiro-san: Se nota la emoción que lleva ¬_¬')

Hinata: **H-hola, mi n-nombre es Hyuga H-Hinata, mucho g-gusto** – Fue sorprendida por la reacción de uno de ellos.

….: **¡Kawai!** – Y así un chico de cabello rubio ojos azules se le acerco a Hinata con los brazos extendidos señal de que quería abrazarla, pero antes de cumplir su objetivo un pie en su rostro se interpuso.

Hinata:** ¡Nii-san!**

Neji: **Aléjate de Hinata-sama, seas quien seas.**

…: **Para tu información mi nombre Hanabusa Aidou.**

Hinata: **Mu-mucho gusto Hanabusa-san.**

Aidou: **Puedes llamarme Aidou, Hinata-chan** – Guiñándole el ojo, sonrojando e incomodando más a la peli azul, quien retrocedió un paso.

…: **Típico de ti Aidou, que decepción** – Menciono una chica cabello Cataño rizado ojos color café y de aspecto arrogante.

Aidou: **¡Tú cállate bruja!**

Mientras ellos dos seguían discutiendo, el resto sin darles importancia se presentaron con los nuevos. Shiki Senri un chico de contextura delgada pálido cabello rojo opaco y ojos azules sin expresión alguna, el próximo fue una chica de cabello rubio ojos azules e igual de inexpresivos que los de Shiki, el último era un chico alto contextura recia de cabello naranja y ojos café y en su rostro se reflejaba desinterés, con este ambos Hyugas se acordaron de su amigo Shikamaru. También les informaron que la chica que estaba peleando con Aidou era Souen Ruka.

Poco tiempo después sintieron dos presencias, de las cuales una de ellas no era de buen agrado para el chico Hyuga. Abriendo la puerta se encontraba un joven cabello negro ojos rojos (N/A: yo se los miro rojos) y expresión seria, acompañado de un chico rubio ojos verdes y de expresión amigable.

Neji: **Así que al fin se presenta**, _"esa escoria"_.

…: **Suficiente, ustedes dos**-Dijo el chico de cabello negro.

Ruka/Aidou: **Kaname-sama.**

Neji: **Tanto tiempo, Kuran.**

Kaname: **Lo mismo digo Hyuga.**

Y así los rivales se volvieron a reunir de nuevo.

.

.

.

Fin capítulo 4.

Aka: Me siento decepcionada.

Hiro-san: …

Aka: Bueno, si pueden y quieren dejen sus reviews, se los agradeceré mucho T_T.

Hinata: A-al menos t-terminaste el capítulo.

Aka: ¡Pero me atrase!

Hiro-san: ¬_¬, no sobre actúes.

Aka: Bueno aparte de eso, ¡Naruto ya termino! T_T, aunque sigo pensando que Sasuke se va a ver con Orochimaru cada vez que deja a pelo chicle Sakura como empleada: 3.

Sakura: OYE!

Aka: Jajajaja, es la verdad ¬_¬, si no a ¿dónde más iria?

Hiro-san: Ella tiene razón.

Aka: Espero que haya continuación de la serie TwT.

_SAYONARA! \\(-w-)/_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡HOLA! DISCULPEN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO, LA VERDAD ES QUE SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y DE TANTAS COSAS QUE AHORA ESTOY HACIENDO, GRACIAS UNIVERSIDAD (#-W-)9 QUE PUES YA NO SE QUE ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTO!_

"_Hiro-san_" –_pensamientos_.

**Nowaki-kun** – **hablan.**

_Miyagui-sempai_ – _flashback._

_Neji: __**Así que al fin se presenta**__, "esa escoria"._

_…: __**Suficiente, ustedes dos**__-Dijo el chico de cabello negro._

_Ruka/Aidou: __**Kaname-sama.**_

_Neji: __**Tanto tiempo, Kuran.**_

_Kaname: __**Lo mismo digo Hyuga.**_

_Y así los rivales se volvieron a reunir de nuevo_

_Clase Nocturna:_

De un momento a otro todo quedo en silencio, un frio e incómodo silencio en el cual solo se podían escuchar las respiraciones de los presentes, tan incómodo era todo eso que nadie tenía el valor de articular una palabra en esperar de ver que pasaría a continuación. Aunque también se debía a que estos estaban sumergidos cada uno en sus pensamientos al ver las miradas que se daban el Hyuga hacia Kuran y vice-versa.

_"¡Este sujeto quien se cree que es para ver de esa manera a Kaname-sempai! "Es un insolente" "Debería mostrar respeto hacia Kaname-sempai!" "Lo acabare"_ Pensaban Aidou y Ruka. _"Tsk, esto solo significa problemas"_ Por parte de los demás.

Kaname: **Es un placer verla de nuevo Hinata** – Le hablo cortésmente a la tímida chica, ignorando a propósito al otro Hyuga.

Hinata: **E-el placer es mío Kuran-sama** – Respondió respetuosamente al saludo.

Neji: **Tsk, no es necesario que le hable con tanta formalidad Hinata-sama** – Espeto un enojado Neji.

Kaname: **Su… primo tiene razón Hinata, Kaname está bien **– Tomando delicadamente la mano de Hinata con la intención de besarla, pero cierto primo celoso no lo dejo.

Neji: **Ni se te ocurra Kuran** – Advirtió con voz amenazadora _"Si no fuera porque Hinata-sama está aquí, este tipo ya estaría muerto"_

Aidou:** ¡Oye! ¡Deja en paz a Kaname-sama! **– Defendió a su ídolo.

Neji: **Tu…**

Hinata: **Neji nii-san calmate, Kur… Kaname-san no ha hecho nada malo** – Le interrumpió, sabiendo muy bien que si no lo hacia su primo crearía y se metería en varios problemas.

Neji: **Pero…**

Hinata: Negando con la cabeza viendo a los ojos a su primo – **Él, al igual que ellos s-solo han estado siendo amables con n-nosotros** –

Al terminar de hablar Hinata le regalo una leve sonrisa de amabilidad a su primo, la cual Aidou al verla sintió su rostro arder _"Que hermosa sonrisa" _pero dicha sonrisa también capto la atención de otro de los chicos. Mientras tanto Neji, se resignaba a seguir en contra de su querida prima, él sabía muy bien que no podía ir a la contraria cuando se enfrentaba a una de sus sonrisas.

Neji: **Disculpe mi forma inmadura de actuar Hinata-sama** – Se disculpó inmediatamente _"Tengo que encontrar la manera de no caer en eso siempre"._

Hinata: **N-no es necesario.**

…..: **Díganme, ¿ya les han enseñado por completo todo el edificio?** – Pregunto él chico que acompañaba a Kaname, intentando en el proceso cambiar el ambiente.

Hinata: **B-bueno no muy bien, este…**

…..: **Ichiho Takuma, puede llamarme Takuma si le gusta **– Antes de que Hinata volviera a hablar, Aidou la interrumpió.

Aidou: **Hinata, que te parece si te enseño el resto del edificio, algo como un pequeño Tour, ¿Qué te parece?** – Sonrió internamente al ver el sonrojo que se formaba en las mejillas de la chica _"No hay posibilidad de que me diga que no" _Pensó de manera segura.

Neji: _"Este sujeto está empezando a sacarme de quicio, ganas de golpearlo no me hacen falta" – _Pensó un disimuladamente molesto Hyuga.

Hinata: **G-gracias por su oferta Aidou-san** – Ya podía celebrar su victoria – **P-pero no la puedo a-aceptar, ya había d-decidido con mi Nii-san que j-juntos exploraríamos este l-lugar** – o al menos la casi victoria que creía que tenía.

Bien, a ese punto todos estaban impactados viendo a la joven Hyuga, en especial Aidou, no se podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, normalmente cuando Aidou le pedía algo a una chica *sin incluir a Ruka y a Rima* estas cedían a su petición, incluso a Yuuki. Así que al ver como Hinata lo rechazaba era algo de mucha extrañez.

Neji: "_¿Por qué todos ven de esa manera a Hinata-sama?" _Se preguntaba Neji.

Hinata: **E-eto, ¿Dije algo m-malo?** – Se atrevió a preguntar preocupada de como la veía con gran sorpresa.

Aidou: **T-tú me r-r-r-rechazaste** – Respondió aun impactado _"¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Ninguna chica antes me ha rechazado!"_

Neji: **¿Y?**

Aidou: **¡M-ME RECHAZO!** – Ya para ese punto Neji ya se estaba preocupando de cuanto más podía aguantar antes de brincarle encima y matarlo ahí mismo.

Akatsuki: **Discúlpenlo, no está acostumbrado a que lo rechacen** – Intervino Akatsuki, ya harto del espectáculo que estaba dando el Hanabusa.

Hinata: **Pobre…**

Akatsuki: **No te preocupes, tarde o temprano se le pasará.**

Kaname: **De cualquier manera, espero le guste su estadía Hinata, si se le ofrece algo, puede hablar conmigo **– Aseguro con una sonrisa.

_Tiempo después~_

Neji: **Hinata-sama, ya es hora de irnos.**

Hinata: **Hai** – Antes de salir por completo del salón, se dirigió a los demás – **M-muchas g-gracias a todos por s-ser tan amables… y disculpen a mi Nii-san, t-tiende a ser un p-poco so-sobreprotector.**

Neji: **¡Hinata-sama!** – Grito ahora un leve avergonzado Neji, al ver a su prima por fin fuera del salón, le dijo –** No diga esas cosas, además mi deber es protegerla, como su guardián y como su primo.**

Hinata: **Jejejeje, lo se nii-san.**

Sin más, ambos Hyugas se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos dormitorios, ya tenían planeado lo que irían a hacer el próximo día, ambos estaban seguros de que los chicos que acababan de conocer estarían hablando a sus espaldas justo en el momento que ellos salieron.

_En el salón:_

Ichijo: **Me parecen ser muy agradables, en especial la chica, tenías razón con lo que me dijiste Kaname.**

Kaname: **Hmn.**

Ruka: **El chico al parecer es alguien fuerte y seguro, lo deduzco por su actitud, pero la chica no me convence.**

Aidou: **¿De qué hablas?** – Preguntó ya de vuelta en sí.

Ruka: **A como la veo, no creo que sea la gran cosa, para mí no es más que una debilucha.**

Shiki: **Te equivocas** – Le contradijo Shiki, llamando la atención de Ruka y Aidou.

Ruka: **¿Por qué lo dices?**

Shiki: **Admito que tienes razón con respecto al chico, pero te equivocas con la chica, puede que su apariencia y actitud sea de alguien 'sumisa' por así decir, pero no solo por eso te debes confiar.**

Rima: **Nunca sabes con lo que te puedes enfrentar, además del hecho de ser la heredera del clan Hyuga.**

Aidou: **¿Clan Hyuga? Nunca escuche de ese clan, ¿Por qué es tan importante?** – Pregunto confuso.

Ichijo: **El clan Hyuga es…**

Kaname: **El clan Hyuga es un clan de vampiros pura sangre más antiguos y que poseen un gran poder.**

Akatsuki: **Pero, ¿A qué se debe que casi no se escuche de ese clan?**

Rima: **Eso puede ser a que a lo largo del tiempo y debido a los diversos enfrentamientos que dicho clan ha enfrentado.**

Ichijo: **A pesar de haber tenido muchas pérdidas en muertes de su gente, siguen teniendo un gran estatus, pero actualmente se han mantenido lejos de todo aquello que no les interesa ni les conviene.**

Kaname: **Es por eso que** – Les llamo la atención - **No quiero que se confíen, es algo inusual ver a Hyugas en lugares como este, no sabemos que este tramando él padre de Hinata.**

No más palabras fueron dichas, acabando así ese día, el día en que conocieron a sus nuevos compañeros y posibles enemigos.

**_Continuara~_**

*

*  
Aka: De nuevo mil disculpas, en serio.

Hiro-san: Si, lo sentimos, hemos estado con demasiado trabajo.

Aka: Espero puedan disculparme, les dejo este capítulo, para ser sincera no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar la historia.

Hiro-san: Todo dependerá de lo que pase en estas semanas, pero no se preocupen me encargare de actualice lo más pronto posible.

Aka: Sii, porque si no me pega.

Hiro-san: ¡Así es mocosa!

Aka: T-T

_Sayonara~_


End file.
